Hero Five
The Hero Five is a small group of adventurers in The Kingdom of Ilvidor. It consists of five members who each have come together under the command of their respective societies to form a group to combat evil. Their group's formation has come out of the Five Factions Accords created out by The Council of Taaljo. The five members have become fast friends and allies, striving everyday to defeat any evil that meets their way. Background The Hero Five was created after multiple factions had to work together hundreds of years ago to stop a great evil from rising in the world. These factions included: The Order of The Dawn, Kola's Sons,Ancient Jakar,The Brav'k Territories, and The Kingdom of Talia. These five factions, of all notable power in their respective realms, came together after The Orcs of Movak rose and attempted to destroy The Empire of Balantir. It was nearly successful resulting in The Brav'k Territories being destroyed and razed by The Orcs of Movak, The Kingdom of Talia being nearly destroyed and splitting into multiple city states. Ancient Jakar, The Order of the Dawn, and Kola's Sons were hurt by the war but managed to eventually regain their power for some time. These factions then changed as powers rose and fell. The Kingdom of Ilvidor formed out of the many city states born from The Kingdom of Talia and from other places in the region. Kola's Sons reforged themselves into The Branchmenders. The Order of The Dawn is not nearly as grand and powerful as it was in day's past, their headquarters now is Dawn's Signal instead of it being in their holy city of The City of Ilvidor. The City of Ilvidor is no longer the religious hub for Valshook and instead the capital for the kingdom itself. Ancient Jakar no longer exists as it once did and now is known as The Kingdom of Jakar, it now exists as a fully unified country still operating as a trade empire like the past but finally under one banner. This war was titled The Rise of Movak. After the war, the surviving members of each faction elected their own personal champions to head an adventuring group with the sole goal of eradicating anyone capable of causing a continent ending event again, this original group was called The Council of Taaljo. Many famous heroes have been members of the group. A continent spanning law was written into action, the Five Factions Accords. It states that a group must always exist that contains members of each faction to be the champions when needed. As the factions no longer exist as they once did, the factions have changed to represent specific regions of Balantir, and thus each member must be from at least one of those. Those regions consist of North Balantir,South Balantir,West Balantir,East Balantir, and Central Balantir. Each region then has a representative from The Balantir Guard to act as a recruiter and persuade strong adventurers to apply to The Hero Five. If accepted, applicants enter a training period where they attempt to be selected for the next group. They can decide to stay and continue training or leave if they don't make the cut. A group is then created and named the current Hero Five. Once a group's season ends, or if sadly killed, another group is elected. In the past only the greatest heroes could join, but as time has gone on many standards have fallen. This isn't to say the newest members are weak, but the group is no longer seen as important as it once was and thus the applicant numbers have fallen. When a party retires, their spots will be filled by the next applicants. "Retiring" from The Hero Five is not actual retirement. Previous members simply become a part of The Balantir Guard, a force of adventurers and heroes who survived their season as a member of The Hero Five. A typical season lasts for three years or until a major quest is completed. Members who complete multiple seasons are awarded honors and titled appropriately: Single-Served, Twice-Served, Thrice-Served and so on. Deeds completed on the season can become titles for members as well. Current Members Alistar Dusk Alistar Dusk is a Paladin and devout follower of Valshook. An expert swordsman and fighter, he is a righteous and good man attempting to spread the word of Valshook. He was elected the leader of the Hero Five when it was formed. He hails from Nikit, a small town in the north forests of The Kingdom of Ilvidor. He trained at Dawn's Signal the headquarters for The Order of The Dawn. He is loud and boisterous but cares deeply about all people, especially those who have had injustice placed upon them. He represents Central Balantir. Zolbi the Blue Zolbi the Blue is a wizard and specializes in water and ice magic. He is from The Kingdom of Jakar, born in a small unnamed village in the forests and swamps of the Alamit region. He studied under the mages of The Rainbow Tower in Jakar. He, like most wizards, follows Zaltir but is also a student of Feight, the god of water. He often speaks in an ancient language of the traveling tribes of Jakar and seems to have no sense of personal space. He is also a registered member of The Orshkor Federation. He represents North Balantir. Itelran Valipe Itelran Valipe, an elf from the Viamo south of Ilvidor. She is a ranger and elite survivalist that specializes in animal handling and hunting. She is a renown monster hunter and has slayed some notable local beasts in the Viamo. She keeps to herself more often than not, and so far has only allowed Alistar to call her by name, only because he is the party's leader. She represents South Balantir. Tillkir Wavecrest Tillkir Wavecrest is a halfling bard from Port Tal. She plays the lute primarily, but is also a fan of the harp and pan flute. She never went to an official Bardic College as she was always too poor to afford it, so she taught herself from old halfling family tunes and songs. She is an optimistic and enjoyable addition to the party, often finding herself in odd trouble when performing for taverns and towns. She is a member of The Talian Merchants Company, one of the most powerful merchant guilds in the world. She represents East Balantir. Brodor Brodor is a half-orc born at The Half Pass to an orcish mother and human father. He found himself orphaned at a young age and traveled to the Becar Forest to the west of The City of Ilvidor. There he joined The Branchmenders, a druidic order focusing on shape-shifting nature magic. He spent much of his younger life exploring nature, reading books, and studying the world. Because of that he is extremely knowledgeable on most subjects but lacks some social skills. He represents West Balantir. History Their interactions with the party and events after the the start of the game Associations Category:Groups